Celebration
by Mrs. A Dale
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SERIES 3 FINAL. Morgana remembers her old friends.


_A/N: This was written for a fic competition over on Live Journal (althought I didn't win it, I was quite proud of what I wrote, hence why I've decided to post it here!). This is also my first fic that I have written for Merlin, even though I have been an avid viewer from the start._

_I wrote this before The Coming of Arthur Part II aired in the UK, so if some of the fic doesn't make sense or doen't quite fit with Part II, then that's why!_

_Please review with both praise and criticism; will be much appreciated :D_

* * *

As she takes her rightful place on the throne, an air of resplendence about her, her sister stood full of magnificence (in her opinion) to her right, and her hand maiden far off to her left, she cannot help but think about those that were once so important to her life. She cannot help but think of those that have abandoned her and discriminated her kind even though this is a time when she should be joining in on the celebration and praise. Maybe that is why she has to think of them; because they have before accompanied her in times of joy and happiness...

There was a time when she would believe her life most invaluable compared to his; would of fought to the death for him without a seconds thought. She had grown up with him and loved him as any sister would love a brother because he had always been there for her. When her Father had died and she had been taken by Uther to go and live with him and his son, the future Prince had been the only one she had confided in about her fears; the fear of never having a proper family to love her like her own family had; the fear that she would find no one that could give her the unconditional love her Father had (he would always refer to her as 'Princess', and she had always believed she would be one, one day). Yet here she was, stealing the throne for her own selfish needs and declaring him a traitor to the kingdom of Camelot for wanting the love of a woman below his station in life.

She casts a swift glance towards the woman in question, said woman's expression downcast and it makes the new Queen uncomfortable; which is a strange occurrence because such emotions should not be stirred within this cold-hearted women. She cares no longer for her former best friend for she has betrayed her without even knowing. She always knew that the personal maid would hate her the moment she found out about the noble woman's magic and that is why she had to turn so cold. And it pained her, oh so much, when she had to care less and less about her friend, her sweet, caring former confidante. But she had no other choice (or that was what she convinced herself any way). It was either put the servant in her place or risk her finding out about her escapades to Morgause in the middle of the night. And she could not have let that happen; so she had to throw her friendship away.

And then there was the servant-boy. That odd young man who would seem to want to serve on the fighting line beside his Master, no matter of the consequences. And good Lord, what the consequences have been! Once upon a time, the Lady would have, maybe, considered him as someone she could confide in. But then he just had to find out about her true desires in life; fighting on Morgause's side, the death of Uther Pendragon, the taking of the throne. She thought it would be hard at first but it was much easier than anticipated; threaten him with telling the King of how he poisoned his ward and he soon shut up. He was only human after all; scared of losing his head like a sorcerer would of in Camelot (well, she thought, those like myself shall never have to fear the wrath of a Pendragon for as long as I shall live).

It was rather a shame. The maidservant, former King's son and his serving boy might have lived their happy ever afters if they had kept on the Queen's good side. But they did not. Instead they are out there now without a doubt, plotting to overthrow the new Queen. This brings a sickening smirk to the woman's ruby red lips because she will win. Every battle she has ever fought in for herself she has lost. And it is not fair. So she will win this battle, and she will make sure that Arthur, Merlin and Gwen will never forget it. And as she celebrates with her sister and with the crown upon her head, she knows something that will satisfy her even more at this gleeful glorification... Uther Pendragons head on a silver platter.


End file.
